Le réveil des fées
by Sweet Home
Summary: "Luna Lovegood? Cette fille encaisse les whiskys Pur Feu comme personne !"


Un. Deux. Trois. Respire. Calme-toi. Respire. Compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Des corps. Morts. Respire. Du sang. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Affronte la réalité. Un corps par terre. Respire. Une femme. Calme-toi. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Trente ans ? Quarante ans peut-être ? Elle est blonde comme elle. Respire. Ça pourrait être ta mère… Et si ça l'était ?

_Elle se revoit à neuf ans. Une petite pièce exiguë. Elle l'appelait le laboratoire. C'était là où elle faisait ses expériences. Elle s'en souvient bien, très bien même. Des fioles. Des chaudrons. Des potions de toutes les couleurs. Et des bruits. Des drôles de bruits. Ignobles. Sa mère qui toussait toujours, de plus en plus fort. Soucieuse, de plus en plus soucieuse. L'insidieuse maladie qu'on ne peut arrêter. Elle la regardait avec ses grands yeux rêveurs, ceux de son père, disait sa mère. Sa mère souriait, alors. On oublie, on passe à autre chose. On évite surtout de regarder la vérité en face. Si on n'y pense pas, ça n'existe pas. Puis elle racontait des histoires magnifiques, à rêver. Des histoires colorées, peuplées d'animaux venus de contrées sauvages, des animaux invisibles ou presque, qui ne vivent que dans le cœur des petites filles de neuf ans. Et puis un jour, elle est là. La mort qui rôdait et qui faisait tant peur à sa mère. Un bruit plus fort que d'habitude. Et tout est noir. Elle se souvient de son père accroupi hurlant à la mort. Mais la mort était déjà partie._

_Elle se souvient de son corps inerte et de ses cheveux bonds : elle avait l'air d'une fée qui s'était éteint, qui s'était endormie. _

Cette femme-là était morte. Ces cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur le sol, ensanglantés. Le visage rougi par les marques des coups. Les yeux dans le vague. Un Avada Kedavra. La mort. Le sortilège de la mort. Ce n'est pas ta mère. Tu n'as plus neuf ans. Les fées ça n'existe pas. Elle se met à suffoquer. Elle respire mal. Alors, elle se met à compter dans sa tête. Un, deux, trois. Nous irons au bois. Quatre, cinq, six. Cueillir des cerises. Sept… Les corps sont toujours, là. Et, elle pleure. Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle a envie de hurler. De hurler à la terre entière que la réalité est moche, que tout est tellement plus beau dans les comptines des enfants. Il y a tous ces corps et cette odeur de chair carbonisée. En bas, elle entend des cris, des explosions de joie. Les gens rient, bientôt ils feront la fête. Ils oublieront. Ils recommenceront, un jour peut-être, à s'entre-tuer. Ils oublieront les morts. Mais, elle, elle n'oubliera pas son enfance perdue ; son adolescence violée. Elle ne peut plus faire comme si les lucioles étaient des fées. Elle ne peut plus faire comme si elle cherchait le Ronflak Cornu. Elle se couche sur le dos à même le sol. Ce sol crasseux et poussiéreux. Ce sol où le sang a coulé maintes fois cette nuit. La nuit de « la grande bataille de Poudlard ». Alors, d'une toute petite voix, Luna se met à chantonner une berceuse pour endormir les morts.

Un héros. Des héros. Ils les appelaient comme ça dans les nouveaux livres d'histoire. Dans les journaux. C'en était presque grotesque. Luna disait la génération sacrifiée. Mais, elle le disait dans sa tête, dans un murmure pour ne pas y penser trop fort. Parce que ce genre de pensée ça en a rendu fou plus d'un. Les héros ça s'aime, ça se marie avec l'amour de leur vie et ça a de beaux enfants. Des enfants de héros. Une génération sacrifiée, ça tourne en boucle, ça fait des cauchemars, ça se marie pour s'accrocher à l'autre désespérément, ça se marie trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt et ça a des enfants pour voiler le quotidien. Les héros ont des amis héros et surtout des meilleurs amis héros. Ils discutent de conversations de héros. Ces ados sacrifiés devenus parents beaucoup trop tôt, ils parlent du temps qu'il fait pour ne pas parler de la mort ; ils parlent de leurs enfants pour cacher le malaise insidieux : ils n'auraient pas dû être parents… Les héros c'est joli sur le papier glacé de Sorcière hebdo, alors on tait les blessures sourdes, les plaies béantes, les voix dans la tête. On tait les sacrifices. On tait le viol de leur jeunesse. On tait la dépression. On ne dit plus rien. Oui, les héros, c'est joli se disait Luna. Ça ne fait peur à personne ; ça n'effraie pas les passants. Un héros c'est rassurant.

Est-ce qu'elle les avait revus, tous ces héros ? Non, pas tellement. Ils avaient avancé dans la vie. Ils avaient une famille. Une famille d'éclopés. Des pièces rapportées. De la guerre. De la résistance. De l'époque où ils étaient unis ; où ils étaient ses amis. Elle s'était isolée longtemps. Certaines personnes craquent plus facilement que d'autres. Voilà sûrement ce qu'ils disent aujourd'hui. Elle avait bu pas mal de whisky Pur feu, c'est le moyen des adultes pour voiler la réalité. Luna se disait qu'elle regrettait ses comptines d'enfants.

La première fois qu'Hermione Granger avait croisé Luna Lovegood, c'était au détour du Chemin de Traverse. Luna était sortie acheter un livre de botanique chez Fleury et Bott.  
>- Elle m'a semblé… différente, dit-elle à son mari.<br>Ronald Weasley soupira. Il se souvenait de Luna Lovegood, une petite blonde de seize ans, les cheveux emmêlés et sales et de ses yeux qui semblaient toujours ailleurs. Il se souvenait de Luna Lovegood à la recherche des ronflaks cornus. Il se souvenait de Luna, la loufoque Luna. Il se souvenait de Loufoca et de ses théories abracadabrantes, de son sourire et de son indéfectible amitié. Ils avaient tous changé après la guerre. Ils avaient tous mûri. Il se souvenait de Luna et son âme d'enfant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il aimerait connaître la « Luna différente ». Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'était moqué souvent de Luna. Il ne la comprenait pas. Aujourd'hui, il pensa que Luna était une fée et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il voulait conserver cette image de Luna.  
>- Elle a coupé ses cheveux, poursuivit sa femme, très court, ça lui donne l'air beaucoup plus âgé, beaucoup plus responsable. Elle a l'air adulte.<br>- Elle a dû arrêter de chercher les ronflaks cornus, répondit Ron d'une voix lasse.  
>- Peut-être qu'elle a fini par en trouver un, répondit Hermione.<br>Et jamais Ron n'avait entendu autant d'espoir poindre dans la voix de sa femme à propos d'une chose aussi peu terre-à-terre. Tout le monde a besoin d'espoir, se dit-il.

Avec le temps, Hannah Abbot était devenue la référence en matière de potins. La patronne du Chaudron Baveur connaissait à peu près tout sur tout le monde. Elle adorait cette nouvelle position sociale. Les potins n'avaient jamais réellement intéressé Neville Londubat mais la tranquillité d'un couple tient parfois à peu de choses. C'est ainsi, que Hannah Abbot devenue récemment Londubat lui donna des nouvelles de Luna Lovegood.  
>- En fait, je ne le savais pas mais elle était mariée. Tu le savais toi ?<br>- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? interrogea Neville qui n'avait absolument pas suivi le début de cette conversation.  
>- Mais de Luna Lovegood, s'exclama sa femme, exaspérée. En tout cas, elle aurait pu nous prévenir, nous inviter à son mariage c'était la moindre des choses après ce que nous avons traversé, tu ne penses pas ?<br>- Euh… Oui, enfin… bredouilla Neville  
>- Toujours est-il, continua sa femme sans faire attention à son hésitation, qu'elle était mariée à un certain Scamander Ralph ou Rod je crois. Bref, elle a eu deux enfants avec des prénoms vraiment étranges mais je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir. Des jumeaux. Ils doivent avoir deux ans, peut-être trois.<br>- Était ? réagit Neville  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Elle n'est plus mariée ?  
>- Non, ils se sont séparés, dit sa femme d'un ton dédaigneux comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide du monde, en plus elle lui a laissé les enfants. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, sans une explication.<br>- Ça ce n'est peut-être pas totalement vrai, tenta Neville.  
>- Tu ne sais pas le meilleur ? C'est elle qui me l'a dit, en personne, cette fille encaisse des whiskys pur feu comme personne.<br>Hannah éteignit la lumière. Neville eut des difficultés à s'endormir. Un vague pincement au cœur. Luna.

Lily Potter venait d'avoir deux ans, quand sa mère Ginny Weasley revit enfin Luna Lovegood. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la Luna qu'elle avait connue, mais elle était toujours aussi souriante et avait ses éternels yeux rêveurs quoiqu'un peu ternis. Elle avait une coupe au carré et était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux gris. Ginny l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.  
>- Eleanor Branstone, dit celle-ci en serrant la main à Ginny.<br>- Eleanor était à Poufsouffle. Elle est rentrée à Poudlard quand nous étions en troisième année.  
>- L'année du Tournoi, souffla Eleanor.<br>- Je m'en souviens, répondit sèchement Ginny qui n'aimait pas parler du passé.  
>Ginny aurait voulu inviter Luna à boire un verre. Parler. Discuter. Mais, pour quoi dire au juste ? Il n'y avait plus rien à dire sans doute. Luna n'était plus qu'un souvenir, de moins en moins tenace.<p>

- Eleanor Branstone, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Ginny à Harry en rentrant à la maison.  
>Harry émit un ricanement mesquin. Ginny haussa les sourcils.<br>- C'est la copine de Lovegood.  
>Lovegood. Elle n'était donc déjà plus qu'un nom pour son mari, un nom aligné à ceux qui l'avaient aidé à vaincre. Lovegood, c'est ridicule, ça fait mal, c'est une gifle bien sentie. C'était Lovegood maintenant. L'amitié tient à peu de choses.<br>- Je croyais qu'on l'appelait Luna, répliqua Ginny.  
>- C'était avant…<br>- Avant quoi ?  
>- Avant qu'elle… avant qu'elle traîne avec Branstone… avant qu'elle ne quitte son mari…<br>- Y a quoi de mal avec cette Branstone ?  
>- Elle est… elle… Tu vois ? Non, bon on s'en fiche non ? <p>

Un silence. Un de ces silences malsains qui s'insinuaient de plus en plus souvent dans leur couple. On se rencontre tôt. On se marie. On a des enfants. On a à peine plus de trente ans et déjà on se rend compte qu'on ne pense plus pareil. A quel moment Harry était-il devenu cet homme-là ? Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été…  
>Une boule dans la gorge. L'envie de pleurer. L'envie de hurler à quel point la réalité est moche.<br>Et puis, ça finit par sortir :  
>- A Poudlard, je suis sortie avec Luna Lovegood.<br>La bouche d'Harry qui se tort en une grimace de dégoût. Et un rire sonore et mesquin. Et puis, le couteau qu'il te plante dans le dos:  
>- A Poudlard, la moitié des garçons de l'école te sont passés dessus, mais je suis sûr que Lovegood n'en faisait pas partie.<p>

Les larmes qui coulent. La cruauté. Les mots sont les armes les plus dévastatrices. C'est joli un héros mais seulement sur papier glacé. En réalité, c'est con un héros. C'est juste un enfant qui a grandi beaucoup trop vite.  
>Ginny Weasley n'était jamais sortie avec Luna Lovegood à Poudlard. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait rencontré son mari à seize ans. Encore une des nombreuses choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire. Elle se sentit à cet instant irrémédiablement vieille.<p>

Luna venait d'avoir quarante ans. Eleanor en aurait bientôt trente-sept. Toutes deux avaient vieilli. Quelques rides venaient se former au coin des yeux de Luna. Eleanor repérait certains cheveux blancs dans ses boucles brunes. Elles habitaient un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Luna faisait quelques recherches en naturalisme, mais de moins en moins souvent. Elle écrivait des articles pour _Le Botaniste_. Eleanor travaillait dans un bureau du ministère de la magie, dans un de ces bureaux où tu ne sais pas vraiment quel est au juste ton travail, hormis recopier des rapports. A elles deux, elles ne gagnaient pas grand-chose, mais ne vivaient pas dans la pauvreté non plus. On parlait beaucoup sur elles. Les gens, ils parlaient de Luna, cette mère indigne. Ils parlaient d'Eleanor qui ne s'était jamais mariée. Ils ne prononçaient jamais le mot en « L » pour les insulter. C'étaient des gens convenables et tolérants, tout de même.  
>Elles s'étaient rencontrées un peu au hasard. Elles s'étaient beaucoup cognées dans les murs. Elles avaient pas mal hurlé, pas mal bu pour oublier. Et puis, un jour elles avaient simplement arrêté, épuisées. <p>

Elles s'étaient écoutées. 

- Tu penses à eux parfois ? demanda Eleanor à Luna un soir où elle peinait à s'endormir.  
>- Tu parles de Potter et sa bande ?<br>Eleanor sourit. Elles se comprenaient toujours à demi-mot.  
>- Parfois.<br>- Et ?  
>- Je les plains. Sincèrement.<br>- Parce qu'ils se sont mariés ?  
>- Non, parce qu'ils ont perdu leurs rêves avec la guerre, répondit-elle d'une voix amère. <p>

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Eleanor. Elle ne se rappelait pas toujours que Luna faisait partie des « héros », de la génération sacrifiée. Eleanor ne se souvenait pas tellement de la guerre, ou du moins elle faisait tout pour ne pas s'en souvenir. Trop jeune, une Sang Pur, une Poufsouffle. Elle gardait le souvenir des Carrow à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait des murmures dans les couloirs. Elle se souvenait un peu de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle avait treize ans. Ce combat n'avait jamais été le sien. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Jamais. Avant Luna. Elle avait rencontré Luna brisée par la guerre de nombreuses années après, alors qu'elle avait gardé le souvenir de Luna Lovegood qui portait des radis aux oreilles. 

- Et toi ? Tu as perdu tes rêves ? demanda-t-elle tremblante.  
>- Non, assura Luna. <p>

Elle hésita. Elle se souvenait de la bataille, des sorts qui jaillissaient de partout, de la peur au ventre. Cette peur indicible qui t'empêche de penser à autre chose. Du moment, où elle fût arrachée de ses rêves d'enfant. 

- J'ai chanté pour les morts ce soir là. Je leur ai chanté une berceuse. J'ai vu le monde déchanter. Je me suis accrochée à un mariage sans but. J'ai erré. J'ai oublié mes rêves un moment. Et puis, je t'ai croisée.

Et j'ai assisté au réveil des fées. 


End file.
